vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Season Three Minor Characters
This page is for minor characters of the third season of that there is not that much information on. 3x01}} Samara.png|'Samara' † by 3x01}}|Cherilyn Wilson Samara was a friend of Ray Sutton. She was killed by Stefan in Tennessee. Keisha.png|'Keisha' † by 3x01}}|Sarah Cooper Keisha was a friend of Ray Sutton and Samara. She was killed by Stefan in Tennessee. Sofie3x01.jpg|'Sofie' by 3x01}}|Lilly Roberson Sofie was a Mystic Falls High student and 's date to Elena's Birthday Party. Caroline refers to her as "slutty Sofie" and compels her to leave Tyler alone, and leave the party. Claudine.png|'Claudine' by 3x01}}|Diany Rodriguez Claudine told Klaus that Damon has been tracking them. Partygirl3x01.png|'Party Girl' by Te'Era Southerland Damon took her drink and compelled her to some other beer. 3x02}} Anchor Woman3x02.png|'Anchor Woman' by 3x02}}|Kelly Sutton Anchor Woman appear on the news saying that Andie Star was found dead. Unnamed Hybrids1.png|'Unnamed Hybrids' † There were a total of 12 failed hybrids, 10 of which were unnamed from Paige's Pack. (6 guys and 4 girls plus Ray Sutton and Paige) Some were killed by Klaus and the others just bled out. Unnamed Hybrids2.png|'Unnamed Hybrids' † Unnamed Hybrids3.png|'Unnamed Hybrids' † 3x03}} Liam_Grant.png|'Liam Grant' † by 3x03}}|Shane Callaham Liam Grant was Lila's husband. He appeared during 1920s flashback. Liam was later killed by Stefan. Lila.png|'Lila Grant' by 3x03}}|Christine Lekas Lila Grant was Liam's wife. She appeared during 1920s flashback. Unnamed.png|'Unnamed woman' † She appeared during 1920s flashback where Stefan killed her. 3x04}} 0000000Stefan.png|'Unnamed girl' † Unnamed girl appeared in the warehouse where Stefan killed her. 0000000Klaus.png|'Unnamed girl' † Unnamed girl appeared in the warehouse where Klaus killed her. 0000000Rebekah.png|'Unnamed girl' † Unnamed girl appeared in the warehouse where Rebekah killed her. 3x05}} Chad3x05.png|'Chad' † by 3x05}}|Mark Buckland Chad was helping out with senior prank night when Klaus showed up. He was killed by Stefan who was under Klaus' compulsion. He also appeared in The Last Dance. Nurse3x05.png|'Nurse' by 3x05}}|Vicki Eng The Nurse appeared at the hospital, she was compelled to take Elena's blood for Klaus. 3x06}} Cheerleader.png|'Cheerleader' by 3x06}}|Onira Tares Lyman.PNG|'Coach Lyman' by 3x06}}|TJ Hassan Coach Lyman was the new football coach of the Timberwolves, used his compulsion for the first time, compelling him so they could go to the party. 3x08}} Callie.png|'Callie' by 3x08}}|Karlee Morgan Eldridge Callie works at the bar Stefan and Damon were in this episode. Damon compelled her to behave so that Stefan can drink from her. 3x09}} Football_Player.png|'Football Player' † by 3x09}}|Matthew Murray 3x10}} Bartender3x10.png|'Bartender' by 3x10}}|Justine Ezarik Bartender at the Mystic Grill. She told Damon that Jeremy was fired a week ago. Emtguy-1-3x10.png|'EMT #1' by 3x10}}|Zachary Sale EMT Guy #1 came to Elena's house after she called the hospital. Tony compelled him to leave. Emtguy-2-3x10.png|'EMT #2' EMT Guy #2 came to Elena's house after she called the hospital. Tony compelled him to leave. 3x16}} Gerald_Forbes.jpg|'Gerald Forbes' by Lee Spencer Gerald Forbes was a founding member and the sheriff in 1912. Barker.jpg|'Barker' by 3x16}}|Arthur Bridgers Girl3x16.jpg|'Woman' by 3x16}}|Sarah Wheeler Woman was compelled by Damon, who proceeded to feed on her with Rebekah. She was almost completely drained of blood by Stefan before Damon stops him. 3x17}} Pianoplayer3x16.png|'Piano Player' † by 3x17}}|John Paul Marston Piano Player was fed on during Damon's party. 3x18}} Troy-318.png|'Troy' † by 3x17}}|Linds Edwards Troy is Sage's progeny. He died at the same time as Sage. 3x21}} Nurse3x21.png|'Nurse' by Hillary Anne Harley Nurse was compelled by Klaus to drain Elena's blood. See also *Season Three Co-Stars Category:Lists Category:Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Three Characters